


Пилигрим

by porcupinethemagician



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, МОЙ ГЕРОЙ СТРАДАЛ (тм), бессюжетная драма, не военные флэшбэки, травелог
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinethemagician/pseuds/porcupinethemagician
Summary: Зарисовка, скучный лиричный евротрип без имён и конкретики."Я люблю гулять по ночному городу. Бродить по улицам, когда все жители его спят".
Kudos: 1





	Пилигрим

С каждым годом он забывает всё больше сиюминутного. Вернее, более внимательно выбирает, что следует запомнить.  
Встречи, разговоры, голоса, лица мелькают — и теряются мгновенно. Исчезают, как хлебные крошки, которые смахнули тряпкой со стола. Умереть значит упасть за край.  
Он поневоле привязывается к неизменным вещам. К городам, к перекрёсткам улиц, чётким, как перпендикулярные линии, проведённые по угольнику, к узорам лепнины на фасадах, к тихим паркам, где весной цветёт акация. Эти места переживают своих создателей — архитекторов, строителей. Переживают зрителей, случайных прохожих. Они и его, наверное, переживут.  
Однажды, проездом в Брюсселе, он узнаёт, что его любимую гостиницу в старой части города снесли, и долгое время после этого чувствует себя обманутым. Он ни разу не заходил внутрь, не поднимался по тёмно-зелёному паласу на ступенях крыльца, не видел обстановку комнат. Помнил только яркие праздничные козырьки над окнами, выходящими на улицу. Их красили заново регулярно — ежегодно или, возможно, реже. Он ни разу не попадал в Брюссель несколько лет подряд.  
Теперь и возможности зайти не осталось.  
В мире бушуют войны, войны уносят людей — миллионы, миллиарды крошек, которых он не замечал, не видел, не увидит никогда, — разрушают предметы, стирают то, что должно было бы простоять века.  
Дрезден после Второй Мировой отвратителен.  
Он разочаровывается в стабильности чего-либо рукотворного. Города перестраиваются, здания ветшают, оружие ржавеет, приходит в негодность. Но остаются ещё реки, быстрые и холодные в большинстве стран, где он бывал. И закаты – новый закат каждый вечер. За столько лет все они сливаются в мягкое оранжево-жёлтое свечение, от которого теплеет под веками, если закрыть глаза, повернувшись лицом к заходящему солнцу. Он не может вспомнить ни одного конкретного заката — только слово на нескольких языках и ощущение. Это немного угнетает. Закат стоило бы помнить.  
Вдали от людей он чувствует себя последним живым существом на Земле. Маленькие деревеньки ночью выглядят вымершими. Луна скользит по небу, как мёртвая белая женщина с погребальным венком в руках. Иногда пятна на лунном диске складываются в отпечаток цветка. В сентябре в северных странах это лилия. Книжное сравнение — но книг он тоже помнит не так много.  
Он раз за разом возвращается в ненадёжные города. Бродит часами по улицам, без карты, зачастую не обращая внимания на указатели и номера домов. Ночью его тень между пятнами фонарного света оборачивается чудищем, фантазмом — с непропорционально длинными руками и маленькой головой. Ночью он сам чувствует себя чудищем и фантазмом.

Верх пожарной лестницы опасно наклоняется вперёд. Он сидит на первой от неба ступеньке: нашёл точку равновесия, но всё равно готов спрыгнуть в сотую долю секунды, как только ржавый металл заскрипит и пошатнётся.  
Внизу тихо. Изредка шуршат шины или разговаривают припозднившиеся прохожие.  
Когда-нибудь, думает он, глядя на крыши, связанные сетью проводов, на антенны, похожие на усики мёртвых насекомых из коллекции энтомолога-энтузиаста, может быть, когда-нибудь случится такой момент, чтобы она захотела послушать. Вспомнить, как звучит его собственный голос, а не голос его виолончели. Или просто так, разговор ради разговора, краткий миг передышки. О ночах в городе. О луне и рисунке лилии. О том, как странно звучит в тёмном, ощутимо плотном от ночного дождя воздухе музыка Брамса из окна полуподвального магазинчика музыкальных инструментов.  
И в этот момент, думает он (ведь наступит же этот момент), будет глупо теряться, мучительно подбирать слова. Нужно запоминать сразу.  
Так они и копятся – миллионы, миллиарды невысказанных слов. Нерассказанных историй. Историй, которым, наверное, лучше и не быть рассказанными.  
Ломаный грош цена всем его историям, если на самом деле он не помнит ни одного конкретного заката.  
Ни одного заката, на который смотрел без неё.


End file.
